


Stages of Ourselves (We're All Here)

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Getting Together, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9541454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hearteating](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearteating/gifts).



She’s not sure where the idea comes from in the first place. Maybe it came from the brief relationship that she and Gaila had had before they decided to amicably part ways? Possible, but also not likely. Nyota glances up from the book she’s been reading to look over at Spock as he reads over some data pads filled with reports.

“Spock?”

“Yes?”

He hasn’t looked up from the data pad in front of him, but Nyota can sense that his attention has shifted to her. Well more than likely divided between her and the report in an attempt to multitask.

“Is it alright if I ask you a question regarding Vulcan culture?”

She watches as Spock stops reading the report in favor of turning slightly in his chair to look at her.

“Is it another query regarding our language?”

She shakes her head quickly. “No. Not this time. My question is about relationships among Vulcans. With other Vulcans.”

Spock tilts his head slightly as he watches her with dark eyes. “What is it exactly that you would like to know, Nyota?”

“I’ve heard that Vulcans are strictly monogamous and only take one mate in their lifetime. Do they not take more than one partner?”

At first there is silence in answer as one of Spock’s eyebrows seem to twitch in an upwards motion.

“Not usually. When a member of the Vulcan race decides it is time to marry another Vulcan, it is done logically upon the course of species propagation. Usually however marriages are logically arranged by the Vulcan’s parents when the child is still young.”

“So neither partner will take another lover while they are married? Do Vulcans not take part in relationships that include a third? Did your parents have an arranged marriage set up for you?”

Silence fills the quiet void of their room after she asks those questions and a small part of Nyota starts to wish that she could retract them back into her mind or somehow pretend that they had never been asked at all. 

Nyota watches as Spock looks away from her for a small moment as though he was considering returning to his work before he looks back at her.

“They did. However when I last spoke with my father, he informed that my intended and her family did not make it off Vulcan in time before it was destroyed by the black hole. To answer your other questions it is not uncommon for one or both members of a bonded pair to have a lover on the side. As for triad bonded pairs among my people, it is neither common nor uncommon so far as I am aware. I personally have not known any Vulcans who do take a lover on the side or enter into a triad relationship with other Vulcans. Or with another species altogether. Unlike humans I have come to discover.”

Crap. A sharp pang of sad regret stabbed at her heart and Nyota forced herself to swallow around the stone lumb that had settled in her throat. She hadn’t meant to remind Spock of the losses that his fellow Vulcans had suffered with the loss of their home planet.

“I–”

“Without a doubt however, your query subject is something that takes time to consider logically.” Spock says calmly as though she hadn’t opened her mouth to say and he turns back with a furrowed brow to his task of reading the reports on the desk. Nyota finds herself wondering if Spock is thinking about anything or anyone in particular as she turns her attention back to the book she has been reading.

“Yeah, it does.” She says in soft agreement.

A part of her wonders if Spock will open to having such a discussion again at a later time, when they both have more free time together.

0

Leonard won’t deny his being attracted to both Spock and Nyota.

They are both stunningly beautiful in their own right; Nyota with her smarts and gorgeous dark beauty and Spock with his oddly handsome Vulcan beauty. Damn gorgeous the both of them and they had invited him to their shared quarters last night for drinks.

Drinks that had led to something more happening that evening and then surprisingly to more nights in their quarters after that. Though sometimes he would invite them to his for after shift drinks in return.

Glancing at the datapad in his hands as Leonard gathers his thoughts together, he had just never considered finding and opening his heart to anyone else after his ex-wife took the entire damned ground of Earth out from under his feet. 

His heart tightens in his chest when he thinks of them and… of her. The emotions while they happen to be the same and yet he feels like there is something different in them where his fellow officers and his ex-wife are concerned.

It doesn’t hurt to think of them like it used to with his former wife. When their relationship finally began to completely fall apart and she took everything –except for the clothes on his back and his bones as he said to Jim, when they had first met on that little shuttle– with her in the divorce.

The evenings Leonard spent with them, had shown him that the feelings between the three of them were reciprocated. Which made him wonder.

Would Spock and Nyota make the first move together or did they both expect him to do the first move?

0

The answer comes surprisingly after a surprise attack by a small fleet of rogue pirates. Who were eventually routed and sent fleeing when a Klingon vessel came to investigate the incident. Both altercations had ended… relatively well and with only a few crewmen injured.

Jim of course being among them as well. 

The man really needed to stop antagonizing others damn it.

He’s just finished the last round of hypos into Jim’s undoubtedly sore neck, when the Captain slurs out something along the lines of ‘more visitors, Bones’ or at least that’s what he thinks Jim had said before passing out.

Slowly Leonard turns around after setting down his army of hyposprays to find both Spock and Uhura standing near him. Watching him with twin assessing gazes, before Nyota slowly moves to his side.

She kisses his left cheek gently.

“Nurse Chapel says your shift is over and that the Captain will be in good hands for a few hours while you get some rest. Will you come back with us tonight?”

His cheek tingling from the soft kiss of her lips against his skin, he looks over her shoulder at Spock and watches the half-Vulcan slowly tilt his head to the side.

“Doctor? Are you well?”

“Yeah. I’m good. Just wasn’t expecting this to happen now.”

Nyota chuckles softly as she gently takes a hold of his left hand and starts to lead him away from Jim’s bed.

“Neither did we. It just felt like the right time.”

Leonard chuckles softly.

“I bet. And the answer you’re looking for is yes by the way.”

The softening, gentle look in Spock’s calm gaze and Nyota’s answering smile both seems to brighten the medical bay around them along with the surrounding corridor beyond.

 

Leonard wakes up a couple hours later with a shout locked behind his teeth and slick sweat on his skin. Breathing heavily he pushes himself upwards to sit on the edge of the bed, careful to not disturb its other sleeping occupants. He slides silently out of the bed and pads silently over to the black chair next to one of the windows and sits down to watch the stars slide by as the ship goes to their next destination.

Barely any time seems to pass before a hand gently touches his knee and in the dim light of the room he turns to see Nyota crouched next to him. Beyond her, he sees the shadow that is no doubt Spock. Their keenly shrewd gazes both locked on him.

“Do you still want to be here? With us?”

He breathes out softly and nods once.

“Yes.”


End file.
